Elizabeth Van Wie Davis
Elizabeth Van Wie Davis was a student at Shimer College in the late Mount Carroll period, attending from 1974 to 1977, when she graduated. =Biography= Brief description Elizabeth Van Wie Davis is an expert on Asian geopolitics, and the director of the Division of Liberal Arts and International Studies at the Colorado School of Mines. She is the author of numerous books on Chinese and Asian political and diplomatic issues. She received her undergraduate education from Shimer College, where she enrolled after two years of high school via the early entrance program. Her Shimer studies included a year in Shimer's study abroad program at Oxford University. She subsequently received an MA and Ph.D. from the University of Virginia, and taught at the University of Virginia, Mary Baldwin College, Illinois State University, Johns Hoptkins University, and the Asia-Pacific Center for Security Studies, before joining the School of Mines in 2009. (from Shimer College Wiki) Scholar-practitioner Content adapted from Wikipedia submission; see that page for complete edit history Davis received her BA in Liberal Arts from Shimer College, and obtained her PhD in Foreign Affairs at the University of Virginia in 1985."New Leadership for Petroleum Engineering and LAIS" Inside Mines, Colorado School of Mines Magazine, Fall/Winter 2009. Retrieved 2 November 2012. Davis has served on the faculties of Mary Baldwin College, Illinois State University, and Johns Hopkins University's SAIS Center for Chinese and American Studies in Nanjing, China."New Leadership for Petroleum Engineering and LAIS" Inside Mines, Colorado School of Mines Magazine, Fall/Winter 2009. Retrieved 2 November 2012. Currently, Davis is the Director of Liberal Arts and International Studies Department at the Colorado School of Mines, where she continues her scholarship on dynamics within Asia."Liberal Arts and International Studies Department, Colorado School of Mines" Davis employed her expertise in Asian political and social development at the Asia-Pacific Center for Security Studies.Liu, Alan P. L.""Patriots" or "Traitors"?: A History of American-Educated Chinese Students (review)" China Review International Vol. 11 No. 2 (Fall 2004): 277-279. Retrieved 19 October 2012.Asia-Pacific Center for Security Studies Her work on US-China relations"Elizabeth Van Wie Davis" China Brief The Jamestown Foundation, 2010. Retrieved 2 November 2012.The Jamestown Foundation earned her numerous awards including the 2008 Federal Executive Board "Outstanding Leader" Award that recognized her international relations leadership."Federal Executive Board Awards" Currents, Asia-Pacific Center for Security Studies, Vol. 18 (Summer 2008): 5. Retrieved 31 October 2012. Davis' research and field work experience also provided a framework of multi-perspective dialogue that aided Nepalese officials in the transition from monarchy to representative democracy.[http://www.apcss.org/wp-content/uploads/2010/PDFs/currentsfall06-small.pdf Currents] Asia-Pacific Center for Security Studies, Fall 2006: 7, 10. Retrieved 31 October 2012.Elizabeth Van Wie Davis, Division Direction and Professor http://lais.mines.edu/Elizabeth-Van-Wie-Davis Key articles *"Religious Pluralism: Moderating Political Islam in Central Asia," Fair Observer''Davis, Elizabeth Van Wie. "Moderating Political Islam in Central Asia" ''Fair Observer, 22 July 2012. Retrieved 1 October 2012. *"Terrorism and the Beijing Olympics: Uyghur Discontent," The Jamestown Foundation, China Brief''Davis, Elizabeth Van Wie. "Terrorism and the Beijing Olympics: Uyghur Discontent" ''The Jamestown Foundation, 16 April 2008. Retrieved 1 October 2012. *"Uyghur Muslim Ethnic Separatism in Xinjiang, China," Asia-Pacific Center for Security StudiesDavis, Elizabeth Van Wie. "Uyghur Muslim Ethnic Separatism in Xinjiang, China", Asia-Pacific Center for Security Studies, January 2008. Retrieved 1 October 2012 *"China confronts its Uyghur threat," Asia Times''Davis, Elizabeth Van Wie. "China confronts its Uyghur threat", ''Asia Times, 18 April 2008. Retrieved 1 October 2012 Books *''Ruling, Resources and Religion in China: Managing the Multiethnic State in the 21st Century'' examines critical governance issues, religious diversity, and access to resources in China, issues that continue to define the global landscape.Davis, Elizabeth Van Wie (2012). Ruling, Resources and Religion in China: Managing the Multiethnic State in the 21st Century. Palgrave Macmillan, London. ISBN 1137033835 (2012) ISBN 1137033835 *''Islam, Oil and Geopolitics: Central Asia after September 11'' (with Rouben Azizian) is an edited volume of scholar examinations regarding the triangle of Islam, oil and geopolitics in Central Asia.Davis, Elizabeth Van Wie and Rouben Azizian (2006). Islam, Oil and Geopolitics: Central Asia after September 11, The Rowman and Littlefield Publishing Group, Maryland. ISBN 0742541290 (2006) ISBN 0742541290 *''Chinese Perspectives on Sino-American Relations 1950-2000 (Chinese Studies Series, 12)'' is a compilation of extensive field work on Chinese perspectives and visions for future Sino-US relations.Davis, Elizabeth Van Wie (2000). Chinese Perspectives on Sino-American Relations 1950-2000 (Chinese Studies Series, 12). Edwin Mellen Press, New York. ISBN 0773478078 (2000) ISBN 0773478078 *''China and the Law of the Sea Convention: Follow the Sea'' reviewed China's nascent global integration as defined by its participation in the Law of the Sea Convention in the 1980s.Davis, Elizabeth Van Wie (1995). China and the Law of the Sea Convention: Follow the Sea. Edwin Mellen Press, New York. ISBN 0773490590 (1995) ISBN 0773490590 References Resources *E. Davis CV.pdf CV Profiled *Official faculty profile *on Amazon *on Goodreads *on LibraryThing *on OpenLibrary Category:Shimerian authors Category:Shimerians with China connections